


Best Friday Night

by Stormfet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Practiced Craft, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: Set in the same universe as "A Practiced Craft", Lexa comes home afer midterms exhaused. Clarke shows up and fun sexytimes ensue. There is cute fluff too.





	Best Friday Night

Throwing her bag on the table Lexa managed to just make it to the couch before collapsing with her face straight into the pillow, lying in her living room, exhausted. It was midterms, her bag was stuffed full of the 8 page papers her discussion class had written, she had debates to grade and hand back, and the exam for her intro course had just finished and needed marks. Her weekend was going to be long and full of grading.

The accordion folder containing all of her work was about as full as it could be, practically exploding with the papers inside it. She took one look at it poking out of her bag and let out another moan. Please let Clarke be on her way over...she needed a snuggle. And some tea. And maybe some sex...

Tea. Lexa could handle this simple task. She dragged herself off the couch, kicking off her shoes and trudged into her room, immediately changing into the comfiest pair of sweatpants she owned, and put the kettle to boil, pulling out her phone.

“Studio gets out in an hour...can I come over after that?” was the text.

“Yes please, I have grading all weekend and I could use a relaxing Friday night,” Lexa texted back. Clarke replied with a smiley face and a winky face. Lexa shoved her phone back in her pocket as she took her tea back to the living room, laying down with her tea. Tea, couch, sweatpants: this was the life. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Lexa woke up to a smiling face, Clarke’s blue eyes in a happy grin. Lexa sat up, rubbing her eyes. Half a cup of cold tea sitting on the coffee table, an episode of Brooklyn 99 playing in the background. 

“What a sight to wake up to,” Lexa said, feeling much more awake and refreshed. The light was falling, the room more dark than light. Lexa turned off the show and got up to turn the lights on. “How did you get in?”

“You left the door open, babe,” Clarke said, setting her back down and kicking off her shoes. Lexa rolled her eyes at the fact she had been tired enough to leave her apartment door wide open, and sat down next to Clarke, curling into Clarke as Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa. Lexa looked up at Clarke, their lips meeting softly, tongues lazily dancing across lips, Clarke’s hands drifting into Lexa’s hair, Lexa’s fingers skating across the smooth, warm skin just below Clarke’s jaw.

“Mmmmm,” Lexa sighed as she opened her eyes. Clarke laid another kiss on Lexa’s nose, curling Lexa closer. “Cuddling in boobs, my favorite.”

Clarke leaned her cheek on the top of Lexa’s head. “I missed you, hon.”

“I’m glad you came over,” Lexa said, kissing Clarke again. This time they let the kiss go on for a little longer than before, open mouths breathing, pressing into each other. Lexa’s hand drifted down, running along Clarke’s stomach and up to her breast, gently squeezing. The sigh Clarke let out sent shivers running down Lexa’s spine, her thumb running over Clarke’s nipple.

“Can we get out of these,” Lexa whispered to Clarke’s ear, nipping gently at her earlobe as she tugged on the collar of Clarke’s shirt. 

Lexa felt Clarke’s hands at her chest and sat up, immediately stopping. “What’s the matter, Clarke?”

“Nothing’s the matter,” Clarke said, kissing Lexa slowly, sending a pool of heat dripping through Lexa’s chest and straight between her thighs, her lips quivering as her muscles involuntarily shivered. 

“Oh?” Lexa said as Clarke leaned away again, over to her backpack. 

“I brought something over I’d like to try with you,” Clarke said, pulling out a fairly sizable red drawstring bag. Lexa’s eyebrow went up as Clarke twisted her finger into Lexa’s t-shirt, walking her into her bedroom, yanking it off. “Why don’t you open it?”

Lexa pulled on the strings and opened the bag, the silky material running cool over her fingers. “What’s in here?” she asked, reaching inside and extracting a (rather large) red strapon. Her eyebrow went up.

“This is new,” she said. “Question. Did you fuck Finn with this?” She reached in and pulled out one of a few of the condoms inside the bag, opening it and sliding it over the strapon. It did nothing to change the bright red color of the dildo. Lexa chuckled to herself. 

Clarke smirked. “I may have a few times,” she said, kicking off her pants and jumping on Lexa’s bed in her underwear and buttoned blouse, the top buttons quickly coming undone. “I think you should fuck me with it.”

“I think I can do that,” Lexa said, sliding out of her pants and relaxation boxers and landing on the bed, sliding her fingers up and down Clarke’s legs. It had been years since she had last used a strap on, but slipping her legs through the nylon straps was somehow familiar, tightening them over her ass with a quick flick of her wrists. 

“Let me see you?” Clarke asked from the pillow, her shirt already unbuttoned and sliding off her shoulders. Lexa stood on her knees as Clarke’s eyes ran down Lexa’s body from her curly, slightly disheveled hair down her breasts and stomach, across her tattoos and down to the red strap on sitting between Lexa’s thighs. “Shit.”

“Does it really look good?” Lexa asked, suddenly shyly self-conscious. Clarke nodded fervently.

“Hell fucking yes,” she said, slipping out of her shirt and sliding over to Lexa. “Stand up.”

The force in Clarke’s voice caught Lexa by surprise, immediately standing, the top of her head barely brushing the ceiling, her hands immediately bracing against the plaster surface as her balance was thrown out of whack.

Clarke slid up, running her hands along Lexa’s legs, sending tingles down through Lexa’s abdomen as Clarke leaned forward, her mouth wrapping around the strap on as Lexa’s head spun at the sight of Clarke looking up at her. She felt Clarke loosen the straps ever so slightly, the ridged surface of the back of the dildo rubbing against her lips, her head thrown back, gasping for a breath.

“Shit, Clarke,” she said as she felt Clarke slide her finger up in the tight space between the strap on and her pussy, feeling the pressure on her clit, sending all of the heat in her body coalescing through her extremities, settling down her abdomen and right on Clarke’s finger.

She watched as Clarke ran her tongue along the red dildo, her other hand squeezing her ass, her finger pressed against her clit, rubbing ever so slightly.

“Fuck, fuck,” Lexa said. Clarke slid the strapon down and ran her tongue along Lexa’s lips, sucking ever so slightly on her clit and sending Lexa straight over the edge, Lexa’s muscles trembling as she felt her body clench and a wave of pleasure rippled out through her stomach all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.

“Fuck me,” Clarke said, falling back on the bed, face pink. Lexa fell to her knees, tightening the strap on, running her tongue along Clarke’s body, sucking at her nipples, biting at her neck. Her hand drifted to Clarke’s pussy.

“With pleasure,” Lexa said, running her finger along Clarke’s lips. “You’re wet.”

“Very,” Clarke said, kissing Lexa, their mouths opening, warm tongues dancing together, ravenous. 

Lexa wrapped her hands around Clarke’s cheeks, Clarke’s thighs opening under her as she slid into Clarke gently, feeling Clarke’s body shiver underneath her.

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke said as Lexa gently rocked her hips. 

“You’re so hot,” Lexa whispered, holding Clarke as she kissed her way into Clarke’s neck, one of her hands sliding up to Clarke’s breast, pinching her nipple as she heard Clarke moan in her ear. 

“Harder, Lexa,” Clarke said. Eager to please Clarke, Lexa began rocking Clarke faster, her hips thrusting into Clarke. The ridged edge pressed against her clit, the pressure building.

Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair, running her fingers along Lexa’s cheek, kissing her ever so softly on the edge of her nose. Lexa’s heart melted and Clarke giggled. “Lexa, hun, still wanna be fucked when I’m being cute,” she whispered.

“Oh right,” Lexa said, giggling as she thrust her hips into Clarke and watched as her girlfriend’s eyes rolled into her head with pleasure, her head tilting back as a throaty moan made its way out of Clarke.

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke whispered. Lexa held Clarke, wrapping her hand around Clarke’s waist, her tongue running along Clarke’s jaw as she rocked Clarke against her, Clarke’s moans and gasps filling her ear, gently growing louder. 

A cry caught in Clarke’s throat as Lexa felt Clarke’s muscles tighten, her body sending shivers down to her abdomen, her legs shaking around Lexa’s back, her hands scratching down Lexa’s back to clench herself closer to Lexa, thrusting upwards, her head thrown back suddenly. 

Lexa thrust into Clarke as she felt a low cry in her ear, Clarke’s legs falling open, her arms relaxing against Lexa, running themselves up Lexa’s back and into her hair lazily. Lexa sat up slightly, Clarke’s eyes opening, meeting Lexa’s. 

“That,” Clarke said, breathing heavily. “Was one hell of a time.” She leaned up to kiss Lexa’s nose gently. Lexa pulled out of Clarke, eliciting a light cry, and undid the straps, setting the dripping wet dildo on the night table. “Damn.”

“Come here,” Lexa said, gathering Clarke into her arms, Clarke curling into Lexa, her head resting on Lexa’s boob. Clarke kissed it gently. 

“Best friday night,” Clarke said. 

“Best friday night,” Lexa said, nuzzling into Clarke.


End file.
